The Mary Sue Invasion
by writingnjunk
Summary: Millie is your downright average fruits basket fan. Plain jane really. But this plain jane might be the only one who can rescue fruits basket from the invasion of perfect OC'S when she and her friends get trapped in a fanfiction after buying a magic Kyo flashdrive. Will she clear the story of unrealistic oc's or just muck everything up trying? rated T for language :
1. Chapter 1

**INVASION OF THE MARY SUES!**

**Chapter one:**

Rule one of survivng comic con: Dont leave your comic con survival guide at home. EVER. Especially when you need to locate the fruits basket boothe before all the good souveneers run out. I mean seriously, if i dont get there in time, all the shigure pillows are gonna be gone. And if i miss those, im killing Jimmy, AKA the slowest and worst driver in seattle. Or the whole world.

"Jimmy!" I shout, basicly in his ear making him cringe. "If you make me late for comic con, im caphstrating you."

He holds a hand up in my face. "Hold up Millie. You are to refer to me as Murdoc Niccals for today. Got it?"

I cross my arms and put on my best british accent. "Murdoc, PLEASEY PLEASE get us there on time? I think theres a whale behind us!" Though im not sure how great my 2d impersination is.

I feel a bonk on my head, and feel a stuffed rat (Yuuki) fly over me, and hit the windshield. I look back to see Natalie (or tohru today) crossing her arms.

"I am NOT a whale." She says sternly.

"Oh you dont get gorillaz logic you bafoon." I snap. "And your a terrible tohru! Tohru is way too sweet to be throwing around yuuki."

"Yeah, i bet you just snapped his neck." Laughs Terra ( or ramona flowers), twiddling her purple hair that she dyed, for this oh so special ocasion.

"Well your not a good kisa either." Pouts natalie from the back seat, even though she knows how awesome my costume turned out. I am short enough, and id LOVE to say i made this kimono myself, but i bought it on ebay, and told everyone i made it.

Jimmy, or murdoc taps me on the shoulder with his green painted finger.

"Woah buddy!" I shout. "You get body paint on my kimono, and im-"

He groans. "I know, i know youll caphstrate me, im just telling you.. look were here."

I can feel my eyes peel wide open as we pull up into the parking lot. "Its like a dream." I mutter.

"Its a grimy old parking garage." Terra says, popping my bubble of happiness.

I turn my head and glare at her. "watch it flowers, ill go tiger on your ass."

"Yes, well your going to have to get jimmy to hug you first." She laughs.

"Jimmy's my slave he'l do it!" I say. "You just watch."

He parks and opens his door. "You girls go head and brawl, im going to comic con."

We all open the doors too, and get out of jimmy's buic, in which he's painted in washable paint, _COMIC CON OR BUST_.

I imidiently rev up my speedyness and try to run, until jimmy catches me by the back of my silky kimono.

"Slow down speedy. Were early, not late."

I stamp my foot. "I wanna go in there!"

Natalie laughs teasingly. "Just because your cosplaying a twelve year old dosent mean you have to act like one."

I fold my arms and walk like a slowsky with the rest of them.

"I still dont know why you guys couldnt have been Yuuki and kyo." I say gesturing to jimmy and terra. Natalie folds her arms and protests along with me.

"Because im Murdoc Niccals baby." Jimmy says in an incredibly belivable english accent that beats mine by twenty three billion. "Not some angsty ginger teenager."

Terra nods. "And im not some creepy rat kid who grows strawberries in his garden."

I stop in my tracks and glare at them both, resisting the urge to bite. "how DARE you insult furuba."

"Oh there she goes again." Terra says moving on.

Natalie stands by me. "Yeah! While you were all watching sesame street, fruits basket was MY cartoon."

I turn to natalie. "Nat, weve been over this. Fruits basket is not a cartoon. Its an ANIME."

Natalie shakes this off. "Well whatever! My point is its awesome."

"Thats great." Jimmy yawns, still in his accent. "Well, lets move on than you lot."

And just like last year, and the year before that, and pretty much as long as ive been going, Comic con is a DREAM. And getting better every year.

"COME ON NAT!" I shout, grabbing her by her school girl costume collar. "SHIGURE PILLOWS HERE WE COME!"

"Wait wait." Jimmy says like a bossy pants. "Were meeting by the giant tank girl cardboard cut out at four thirty, okay?"

I whine, and put on my accent again. I know he cant resist accents. "Cant you please just come with us murdoc? You know ill get lost."

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you damn crazy? Summer glau is over there and-"

I squeeze his arm flirtatiously, though he knows im kidding. "Murdoc.. did i ever tell you how muscly your arms are?"

He bites his lip and leans in close. "Listen D, ill deal with you later.. if you know what i mean-" And its incredibly hard not to laugh at this. I love jimmys little charachtar impersonations, but i dont want to get lost today. I gotta reel him in somehow.

I decide to try one more time, by giving up somthing i know ill regret later. I sigh droopily. "Ill be 2D next year! We can pretend make out and everything!"

He sighs deeply, and i know ive won this round. "Alright love, but hurry up. Murdoc wants to meet some demonic babes."

"Thanks mudsies." I say, before breaking out of the accent and laughing at his defeat. Me and natalie lead Terra and jimmy enthusiasticly down a crowded aisle of dressed up people as the smell of costume makeup floats through the air like a smelly cloud.

"There it is." Natalie says dreamily, and my eyes widen at the boothe weve been waiting for. _FANS OF FURUBA_

_"SHIGURE IM COMING!" _I shout, sprinting as best as i can down the aisle, natalie lagging lasily behind.

"Thats what your mom said last night." a fat kid dressed as spoc blurbs out.

"Oh my god jabba da hut ate spoc's insides and wore his skin!" Terra fires back. We can always count on her for the best comebacks.

And here it is.

"The bestest boothiest boothe in the whole comic con!" I shutter exitedly. And the first thing i run for is a shigure pillow, ofcourse. A little white sticker sticking right on his face reads twenty five. And thats a bit of a splurge for a college student. Hell, a splurge for me these days is a name brand can of soup. But no matter. Ill buy it anyways.

"Mill.." Terra begins, and i know shes about to say somthing boring. "That creepy thing is twenty five dollars. Is it even worth it?"

I groan. "Terra im twenty years old for goshe's sake. Im mature enough to make decisions."

"Mature?" She laughs. "Yesterday you cried at the spongebob movie."

I shake my head no. "Naw aw, that was jimmy."

"I- i had alergies! Shut up!" He defends, crossing his arms.

Ignoring Terra completley, i hand the cashere thirty bucks and he returns me some bills and change i dont bother to count."

Jimmy sighs and taps his foot. "Alright, you got your weird creepy sex doll can we go now?"

"Hes not a sex doll, hes a cuddle buddy." I defend. "And yes, we can mr. niccals."

So pillow in hand, i begin to stroll away with terra and jimmy, but Natalie stays behind, gazing at somthing trapped in a glass display case.

"Nat?" I try to clue her in to where we are. "Are you coming?"

She turns her head and those wide blue eyes just stare at me, telling me theres somthing frickin awesome behind that glass case.

"Its AMAZING." she says, and i move in to see what it was. Behind the little glass case, theres nothing more than a flashdrive. A flashdrive with KYO in his little ginger kitty form!

"I have to have it." She murmurs, pressing her face up to the glass.

"That babys an Omega 9X." A tall dark man behind the boothe says. "Only one of its kind. Havent even been mass manufactured.

"How much is it?" Natalie asks, franticly pulling out a clunky brown wallet, propably stuffed with cash. Her parents are lawyers.

The bootheman shakes his head. "Not for sale. These havent even been tested yet."

"ILL GIVE YOU TWO HUNDRED BUCKS FOR IT." She says flatly. Money is no object to natalie.

He flips his head around, checking the perimeter and opens the case quickly. "Im quittin tomorow anyways." He laughs, and takes the money, flipping her the flashdrive,

"AHA!" she shouts, pulling it close to her. "mine mine mine mine!" She chants.

"Summer glau, here i come." Jimmy says, rubbing his hands fiendishly and setting off into a world of awesome.

Mine and natalies dorm is a welcome site to the tired, and nerded out. By now, ive returned to my normal brown spikey hair that reaches just a little bit above my neck. This haircut is why Jimmy says id be the perfect 2D. And the fact that my eyes are colorless, he says. Just a murky brownish black. Jimmy can be mean. And the cover up has mostly all melted off my face, revealing freckles sprinkled about like sand onto my nose and cheeks. Yup. Ive lost all my kisa. And my energy.

I crash on a beanbag, stretching my arms and yawning. "Damn comic con takes its toll on me." I say wearily.

"Yeah well have a good sleep or what not." Jimmy says, atempting to exit the door.

"I thought we were gonna watch inuyasha.." Natalie complains.

Jimmy stretches and scratches his black hair, that actually went pretty well with his murdoc costume. Except he dosent have the bangs for it, i think

"Yeah well, terra bailed and i will too."

"Jimmy." I scold. "Are you gonna make me say it?"

A frown breaks into his face and he gives me a pissy look. "You wouldnt-"

"Moist." I hiss. He hates that word, so naturally he covers his ears.

"NO!" he shouts.

"MOIST MOIST MOIST!" I chant, and he surrenders, taking a seat in on the crappy couch me and natalie found on the side of the street.

"You win this round mildred."

"Dont call me that." I hate my name. Mildred. Eughh. That sounds like a bug, or std. Yuck. "Play the show nat."

She smiles and claps, her short curly blonde hair bouncing with her bucked toothe smile.

"Yay yay!" She exclaims pressing the button, and to jimmys surprise, the begining of fruits basket begins to play.

"oh HELL no." Jimmy says getting up, but i slap him down.

"No way jimmy. Ill say the word again."

He sighs in defeat, and sits down. Natalie sings along in japanese with the begining theme, even though shes getting like HALF the words wrong. I would know. I mean hey, im as white as they come, but throughout the years of being an anime freak, ive learned alot of japanese words. The show turns on, and me and natalie sink in, while jimmy just stares blankly, surley wondering why he hasnt jumped out the window yet. And as i thought, only like five minutes into it, natalie is asleep, her flashdrive curled away in her hands. I turn over to see Jimmy's asleep too. It IS two a.m, but come on people. Really? A powerful yawn escapes my throat. Hold on, am i sleepy too? I mean come on, i had like six redbulls, i cant be! The crash wouldnt be this soon..But.. im so tired. Hold on, is that purple fog?"

The first clue that told me i wasnt in mine and natalies dorm room, was the fact that when i opened my eyes, i was outside in some sort of foresty area. Well yeah, i mean obviously waking up and seeing all these trees would have told me that, but before i opened my eyes, i thought i was still on that shitty old couch. But im not on the couch, and the ground hurts, so i might as well get up.

_Hold on, am i heavier? _I ask myself. It feels harder to get up. almost as if its harder to carry myself. I look down to see that all the the weight ive lost in the last four years has for sure returned. Im a chubby teenager again.

"DAFUCK?" I scream, looking down at myself. I think im SHORTER too! if thats even possible. Lord help me, im sixteen again.

"Okay.." I say quietly to myself. "Millie, this is no time to freak out. Jimmy propably just put some lsd in your arizona tea again okay?"

But me calming myself down obviously hasnt worked, because im now aware that im running around in circles screaming _NO NO NO!_

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MILLIE!" I slap myself in the face, and i seem to wake out of the panic.

_Okay_ i think _I just gotta look around and find help.._

I look around a bit, and in the distance, theres a cute little farmiliar house. An animated house. Thats when i realize im animated too. But not in the cute way the anime girls are, im more animated like the anoying chubby chibi friend. damnit i HATE the annoying chubby chibi friend. And this house.. Its like.. in japanese style. Animated japanese style. As i move in closer, more noise and racket becomes hearable. It sounds like theres three hundred teenage girls in there, jeez! Through the racket, i can hear-

"I wrote you a song.."

"My writing isnt very good..you wouldnt like it.."

"My parents.. they abused me.."

"My hair changes color when my mood changes!"

And im suddenly sick to my stomach, when i see little chinese zodiac figures, perched on the deck, with about fifty eight more, with all different animals. some that arent real.

_Im not in fruits basket_ i think. _Im in a fanfiction.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Lets see, survivng a fanfiction. Whats the first thing i should do? _I think to myself.

I begin to think back on all the fanfictions ive read, where the damzel in distress comes unsuspectingly to the sohma house in need of a place to stay.

I tap my chin in a thinky way. _Unorginal, but it will have to do for now, unless i want to get atacked by a ruthless anime burgler_

I sigh and make my way up to the porch, standing there when it hits me. I GET TO MEET SHIGURE! And not the pillow shigure, the real one! Well, as real as he's gonna get anyway.

I knock exitedly on the japanese door thingy, or whatever it is i dont know, and await an answer. But none comes.

_This is weird.. Dont they usualy just come right outside?_

I shrug and knock again, this time i get an answer, but its just a voice.

'What do you want? Please go away." A tired voice answers, that i think is supposed to be yuuki. But it dosent sound calm like him. It sounds tired, and worn out.

'Umm.. hello?" I Say back, and this time the door opens. Sure enough, Yuuki steps out, looking exhausted and rather pissed off.

"What? Im EXTREMLEY busy..' He says crossing his arms.

"Oh.. umm sorry." I saw awckwardly. "Its just that i dont know how i got here, and i need a place to stay.."

He holds his hands up in front of me. 'woah woah woah, NO NO NO no way buddy.."

"Umm.." I begin to say.

He rolls his eyes and points a finger inside twords the house. "Listen here.. theres already THIRTY ONE other girls living in this house. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BEDROOMS ARE HERE?"

_Ofcourse i do._ i think, and just as im about to answer him, he interupts me.

"not enough missy. NOT ENOUGH!"

"Who's that yuuki? A visitor?" Squeaks a high creamy voice from inside, and out comes a short, incredibly thin girl with bright blue hair down to her feet and bunny ears perched on top. Her bright purple eyes greet me, kind of creeping me out. She steps out and hugs me. Theres somthing empty about it.

"Hello millie." She says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask nervously.

She giggles. "Im a fortune teller. My names Mikiko oceana."

_Oh GOD _i think. _Its a mary sue. Somone kill it please._

Another voice, just as sugary as the last one joins this one. "Mikiko? Is that a visitor? Let me bring her some cookies!"

Two seconds later, a tall girl, almost as skinny as the last one pops out with a steaming tray of cookies, Her long blonde hair tied up in pigtails, strawberry blonde sweeping her ankles. A scar lyes across her left cheek.

"I was abused." She says sadly, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

The blue haired bunny chick gives her a tight hug. "Oh, Kitty!" She says. "You poor thing. Thats almost as bad as when my parents gave me up for adoption because they said i was a disgrace to the family."

"hey, I WAS A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY!" Another girly voice, almost identical to the last two calls out.

"Well- my eyes change color when i get my period!" Another voice calls out.

"How many did you say were here?" I ask yuuki, whos horrified eyes stay the same.

"Thirty one.."He mumbles, and i peek behind him to see an ocean of multi colored hair and flashing eyes. Each waste thinner than a phone poll.

"so.." I murmur. "I cant stay here?"

"SCRAM! GET! BE GONE!" Yuuki shouts picking up a broom from the porch and swinging it wildly.

"Okay! Okay!" I say fearfully backing off the porch and running to hide behind a tree.

"YUUKI! HELP!" A farmiliar voice shouts from the roof. I look up to see kyo perched on the edge of the small sohma house roof, looking afraid for his life as countless perfect mary sues pile onto the roof, each one smiling and giggling at kyo.

"Whats wrong kyo?" One of them says.

"I can sense your sad.." Another one adds.

"Why are you up here all alone?"

"Are you okay?" The voices chatter on.

They all cave in around him, causing him to slip and stumble off the roof so hes hanging from the gutter.

"oh kyo! Your so silly!" One giggles.

"YUUKI! HELP!" Kyo calls out, his hand slipping. He falls to the grass. And ofcourse since this is a fanfiction, theres no blood or gore. Just a dead kyo.

A short mary sue with curly purple hair and panda ears runs out of the house. "I can save him!" She says shyly.

She picks up his head and kisses him Passionatly , all the other girls either cooing, or crying.

He awakes and jumps out of her arms. "GET OFF ME!" He shouts.

The panda girl giggles, and her head spins right over in my direction. She points at me. "Visitor!" She smiles.

"Welcome!" The croud roars, as they all begin to fly, or jump off the roof, all landing perfectly safe on the ground, starting to skip in my direction.

"RUN!" Kyo shouts. "THEYL MAKE YOU ONE OF THEM DAMMIT, RUN!"

This is enough to get my fat little body into a full on sprint. All of them, behind me, chanting "Join us millie! Join us!"

Where do i go? There's just forest! Forest and forest and mary sues! Im doomed! My eyes cast upon a rocky trail. Trails go somwhere! I can escape! I follow the trail until it takes me to another house. But not cute and japanese like the sohma house. Its all gheto.. and..american. It looks like some sort of crack house.. whats it doing out here? But never the less, its chipping paint and boarded up windows are my last option to escape the pack of wild mary sues behind me.

My fist beats down repetededly on the clumsy wooden door. "HELP!" i shout. "THEIR GAINING ON ME!"

A moment later, the door quietly opens up to a sliver, and a doughy faced man with square glasses peeks out. "Are you one of them?" He asks fearfully.

"Do i look like a mary sue?" I sass him, gesturing twords my fatness.

He shrugs. "Good point. Get in." And i dont waste second on introduction, flinging myself into the house as the doughy faces man locks up the door.

"A bit closer, and you would have been mary sue food." He tells me as i pant franticly. I cant remember the last time i ran that fast.

"They would have eaten me?" I Ask, and he shakes his head.

"Naw." He laughs. "But they would have either turned you into one of them, or complained to you until your head splattered all over the grass like jello."

I take it as a joke, and let out a little laugh, but his face stays stern. "Seriously, ive seen it happen."

I take a look around this little house. Looks like a real gamers place if you ask me. Posters, pizza boxes, game systems, all making this guys place home to _Him. _He's definitley not a soma.

"So umm dude.." I begin. "what the HELL is going on?"

He shrugs like an idiot. "What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes. "what do you mean what do you mean? WHY IS THE SOHMA HOUSE FULL OF ANNOYING GIRLS? AND WHY ARE THEY THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"slow down sport.' He says. I hate it when people ise the word sport. He holds out a sweaty hand. "Im kyle shoma."

"Shoma?' I ask shaking his hand. "Dont you mean sohma?"

"sohma?" He laughs. "No those are those Jerks next door. Were the shomas."

"There are more of you?"

"Yeah.." He scratches the top of his curly head. "Theres my cousin 's Yukaslav and Shiggy ray."

"Yukaslav?" I question, and almost on cue, a lightly tan skinned man busts through a door at the top of the stairs. He makes a sneery face that goes well with his mobster suit and holds up an AK-47.

"DIE YOU INTRUDER!" He bellows in a loud russian accent that not even jimmy could make. This must be real.

"YUKASLAV! Shes a friend!" Kyle says, atempting to calm his cousin down. Yukaslav stops on one of the steps and looks at me suspiciously.

"This morning.." He begins. "I go out to front yard to feed little birdies.. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SEE?" his voice raises.

"Umm.. no sir." I say.

"Girl with rainbow hair on roof.. this roof... I ask her why? She says is no more room on sohma roof."

I nod, and he goes on. "and when i tell her get down.. SHE GIGGLE! JUST GIGGLE! is not cute, is _annoying _i tell you."

"damn you right, im tryin to get my boogie on an all i hear is chucklin and gigglin over at that sohma house.." Complains another voice from behind a door. Out steps a tall man in neon clothes and a black cloud of afro perched on his head.

He smiles, flashing pearls of teethe at me. "Oh hay baby girl! You isnt one a them sues are ya?"

Kyle shakes her head. "No shiggy ray. She's fat see?" He holds up one of my arms.

"shut up!" I snap at him. "now can you PLEASE explain whats going on?"

Kyle sighs. "Do you know where you are?"

I shrug. "Im in a fanfiction i think.."

"Well.. not just a fanfiction.." Kyle begins. "EVERY fanfiction."

I scratch my head. "what do you mean EVERY fanfiction?

Kyle bites his lip. "Well.. your in the fruits basket section of .."

"im what?"

He nods. "This is like the storage place, for all the charachters and plots."

"wouldnt there be more mary sues?" I ask.

He looks out an unboarded window at all the little perfects playing with eachother. "oh there are.. just a few of them live in the house. They take turns."

I look down in utter horror. "And.. and the real charachters? What do they do?"

"Well.. yuuki kyo and shigure deal with it as best they can." Than he turns back to me and sighs. "But poor tohru.."

"What happened to her?" I ask.

Shiggy ray shakes his head sadly and walks the rest of the stairs. "Girl got kicked out cause she didnt have no magical powers or multi colored hair."

"all she do is sit in back room all day." Yukaslav adds, pointing to a little room, where tohru is sitting in the corner, bunched up and terrified.

"We let her stay here, since she's not really a mary sue anymore.." Kyle says. "But no one DARES touch the mary sues."

I think this over and lift my head back up. "Than what are you all?"

"Parody oc's." Kyle says sadly. "We were created for a fruits basket parody that got discontinued."

"Are there other oc's too?" i ask.

"Well.. theres the mary sues.. but they dont really count..Most of the other normal oc's were driven to suicide, killed off, or made into a mary sue."

"your the only ones left?" i ask, and yukaslav groans.

"Again with questions. Yes we are only normal oc's left."

I point to myself. "than why am i here?"

Kyle taps his chin for a second, and than looks up with widened eyes. " Did you come in contact with the omega9X?"

"You mean that kyo flashdrive?" I ask.

He nods. "Thats the one. Anyone in contact with it gets sucked into the fruits basket fanfic vortex."

DAMN YOU NATALIE! you just had to buy it. The dude told you not to, but you did anyways didnt you? And now im stuck here, with no way of getting out..or is there?

"How do i get out?" I ask, and kyle twiddles his thumbs nervously.

"Thats the thing.." He mumbles. "You dont."


	3. Chapter 3

What seems like a minute, beats by slowly, and silently.

I raise an eyebrow along with my right index finger, and open my mouth. "How stoned am i right now?" I ask.

"You ain't baby." Shiggy ray points out, grooving down the stairs in a disco-y fashion. "You stuck in the fruits basket frantic vault."

"Vault?" I ask.

Yukaslav sighs and shakes his head in sorrow, like he's seen this before. "I make tea. You both settle young lady in." Yukaslav trails off through a cracked wooden door into what I'm assuming is a kitchen.

"Please, sit down." Kyle says. "This is alot to take in." he gently grabs my arm to pull me to the couch. I snap away.

"NUH UH! Your telling me how to get out of here! what did he say about a vault?"

"I told you, you cant leave."

"a VAULT?" i interrupt him.

Kyle sighs. "Well, its not LITERALLY a vault." He sits down himself. "You see, every story, or movie, or Manga or whatever on fanfiction, has a vault where it keeps all its characters, and plots and props and things like that. Only when the story's are ended, or discontinued, or currently being read, are they here."

I cock my head. "But aren't fanfictions being read ALL the time? Why are there so many oc's here?"

Kyle points his finger at me. "Correction. GOOD fanfictions are being read all the time."

"The ones with the clever plots and believable characters baby." Shiggy ray chimes in.

"Haven't you noticed the lack of believable, likeable characters here?" Kyle's question persuades me to think back to the incident of only a little while ago when i escaped the wrath of the Mary sues. Its true. All of the characters absolutely sucked.

"Why are kyo and Yuki still there if they're in every fanfiction that's being read?"

"The original characters.." Kyle starts off nervously. "They each have a base person. Just one of them. Take kyo for example. The base kyo is used to clone more kyo's for all the other fanfictions."

"And where do they go when they're stories are discontinued, or not being read or something?"

"Kept underground." Yukaslav comes out with a silver tray of five steaming cups of tea, swooning their hot breathe into the air. He hands me a cup.

"And i cant get out?" I say a bit more calm.

Kyle shakes his head slowly. "We've never heard of a way-"

"so there COULD be one?" I look up from my cup and dig my eyes into Kyle.

He shrugs. "I mean, their could be.. But its unlikely.."

I return my index finger to pointing at him. "you guys said this was like a vault. Vaults can be opened!"

"if you have code.." Yukaslav scratches his chin.

"Where.. where about would be get the code?" I ask.

"Aint no code sista." Shiggy ray adds. "This may be some kinda vault, but it gonna take more than a code to open it up."

I nod. "Yeah, but do you think we could somehow open it up?"

Kyle sighs and rubs his forehead stressfully. "Maybe.. i seriously doubt it. If you can get that flash drive over here, I might be able to tweak around."I sigh.

"God bless the nerds. So where would I find this flashdrive?"

"Where was when you last see it?" Yukaslav shrugs. Natalie. A rush of some sort of blended anger, stroke of brilliance compote strikes my brain. Natalie's here, and she has the flash drive.

"Quick, Kyle guy, where would i find my friend around here?" I ask.

Kyle shrugs. "I dunno. It sounds bad, but it depends on what she looks like."

I put a thumb to my forefinger.

"Well.. she's got short, curly blonde hair, blue eyes.."

"Skinny or fat?" Yukaslav asks.

I shrug. "She's pretty thin.."

All together, the three cousins look from each other to me.

"Sohma house." They all say quickly.

"How do you know what?"

"Skinny, blonde, blue eyes." Kyle lists off Natalie's traits..all the traits of a-

"MARY SUE!" I shout. "SHE'S ONE OF THEM ISN'T SHE?"

Kyle frowns.. "Not.. necessarily.. But probably.."

"I, have to help her!" I stutter. "She's an idiot, she wont last five minutes around them, they'll eat her alive!"

"No way, you cant go out there like that! You need a disguise.." Kyle rubs his chin, and waddles over to his computer. He pulls up some oblong website.

"Whats your full name?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow. " Mildred Bertha..." I start up a whisper on the last name.

"Wilburfiggle.."

"Wilburfiggle?" He chokes on laughter.

"Yeah yeah, Yuk it up butterballs." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"You got.. Keiko Miki."

"what?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

He turns around from the computer. "That's your anime name, Keiko Miki. That's what your gonna tell the Mary sues when they ask you. You'll blend in.

Keiko Miki? I think to myself. Shit,that's cheesy.

"Oh, and try not think." Yukaslav says.

"Everyone in fanfiction can read thoughts."

What seems like a minute, beats by slowly, and silently.

I raise an eyebrow along with my right index finger, and open my mouth. "How stoned am i right now?" I ask.

"You ain't baby." Shiggy ray points out, grooving down the stairs in a disco-y fashion. "You stuck in the fruits basket frantic vault."

"Vault?" I ask.

Yukaslav sighs and shakes his head in sorrow, like he's seen this before. "I make tea. You both settle young lady in." Yukaslav trails off through a cracked wooden door into what I'm assuming is a kitchen.

"Please, sit down." Kyle says. "This is alot to take in." he gently grabs my arm to pull me to the couch. I snap away.

"NUH UH! Your telling me how to get out of here! what did he say about a vault?"

"I told you, you cant leave."

"a VAULT?" i interrupt him.

Kyle sighs. "Well, its not LITERALLY a vault." He sits down himself. "You see, every story, or movie, or Manga or whatever on fanfiction, has a vault where it keeps all its characters, and plots and props and things like that. Only when the story's are ended, or discontinued, or currently being read, are they here."

I cock my head. "But aren't fanfictions being read ALL the time? Why are there so many oc's here?"

Kyle points his finger at me. "Correction. GOOD fanfictions are being read all the time."

"The ones with the clever plots and believable characters baby." Shiggy ray chimes in.

"Haven't you noticed the lack of believable, likeable characters here?" Kyle's question persuades me to think back to the incident of only a little while ago when i escaped the wrath of the Mary sues. Its true. All of the characters absolutely sucked.

"Why are kyo and Yuki still there if they're in every fanfiction that's being read?"

"The original characters.." Kyle starts off nervously. "They each have a base person. Just one of them. Take kyo for example. The base kyo is used to clone more kyo's for all the other fanfictions."

"And where do they go when they're stories are discontinued, or not being read or something?"

"Kept underground." Yukaslav comes out with a silver tray of five steaming cups of tea, swooning their hot breathe into the air. He hands me a cup.

"And i cant get out?" I say a bit more calm.

Kyle shakes his head slowly. "We've never heard of a way-"

"so there COULD be one?" I look up from my cup and dig my eyes into Kyle.

He shrugs. "I mean, their could be.. But its unlikely.."

I return my index finger to pointing at him. "you guys said this was like a vault. Vaults can be opened!"

"if you have code.." Yukaslav scratches his chin.

"Where.. where about would be get the code?" I ask.

"Aint no code sista." Shiggy ray adds. "This may be some kinda vault, but it gonna take more than a code to open it up."

I nod. "Yeah, but do you think we could somehow open it up?"

Kyle sighs and rubs his forehead stressfully. "Maybe.. i seriously doubt it. If you can get that flash drive over here, I might be able to tweak around."I sigh.

"God bless the nerds. So where would I find this flashdrive?"

"Where was when you last see it?" Yukaslav shrugs. Natalie. A rush of some sort of blended anger, stroke of brilliance compote strikes my brain. Natalie's here, and she has the flash drive.

"Quick, Kyle guy, where would i find my friend around here?" I ask.

Kyle shrugs. "I dunno. It sounds bad, but it depends on what she looks like."

I put a thumb to my forefinger.

"Well.. she's got short, curly blonde hair, blue eyes.."

"Skinny or fat?" Yukaslav asks.

I shrug. "She's pretty thin.."

All together, the three cousins look from each other to me.

"Sohma house." They all say quickly.

"How do you know what?"

"Skinny, blonde, blue eyes." Kyle lists off Natalie's traits..all the traits of a-

"MARY SUE!" I shout. "SHE'S ONE OF THEM ISN'T SHE?"

Kyle frowns.. "Not.. necessarily.. But probably.."

"I, have to help her!" I stutter. "She's an idiot, she wont last five minutes around them, they'll eat her alive!"

"No way, you cant go out there like that! You need a disguise.." Kyle rubs his chin, and waddles over to his computer. He pulls up some oblong website.

"Whats your full name?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow. " Mildred Bertha..." I start up a whisper on the last name.

"Wilburfiggle.."

"Wilburfiggle?" He chokes on laughter.

"Yeah yeah, Yuk it up butterballs." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"You got.. Keiko Miki."

"what?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

He turns around from the computer. "That's your anime name, Keiko Miki. That's what your gonna tell the Mary sues when they ask you. You'll blend in.

Keiko Miki? I think to myself. Shit,that's cheesy.

"Oh, and try not think." Yukaslav says.

"Everyone in fanfiction can read thoughts."


End file.
